Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout is an Elite Penguin Force mission operation that will occur from November 15, 2012, to December 4, 2012. It was confirmed on Herbert's Herbert's Twitter account, Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts.Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Polo Field also blogged about the team making sounds for November.The post by Klutzy This will be the first time Herbert makes an appearance as a mascot. Herbert's plans are to capture all the top EPF agents (including G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and the The Director, but not PH) and blacken the sun using a high frequency infrared reversion laser in his fortress, as well as destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility, thus destroying the EPF Command Room itself. Once done, Herbert will destroy the rest of the island using the sun's energy as a weapon, and EPF agents will have to break into his fortress and stop him. As Herbert blackens the sun, the island will be cold and will be experiencing a snow storm. Trivia *Billybob proved in his appearance on the Server Cloudy that Herbert will be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *In issue #365 of The Club Penguin Times, Hubert P. Enguin, or Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser which he is going to use to blackout Club Penguin Island. *Dot may be one of the characters because she made an appearance in the Yearbook 2011-2012, and had her own signature. *Herbert is planning to capture multiple EPF agents, though it seems like he does not want to capture Agent PH. *Club Penguin has planned Operation: Blackout since August 2011. *Herbert did capture Gary. *If you visit clubherbert.com it will show you Herbert's plans. *Herbert will try to capture Gary, Dot, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and The Director of the Elite Penguin ForceClubHerbert.com *When ClubHerbert.com came out, there was a picture of Gary and Dot, the top two on Herbert's to capture list, taped to the wall and some penguins believed that they were captured. Then a picture of Rookie was added and it was believed that he was also captured. (This rumor proved to be false due to the update of ClubHerbert.com and Rookie appeared in the Club Penguin Times Issue #368) *There was another update on ClubHerbert.com where Gary is crossed out and on the top is Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy and on the right hand there a picture of Gary trapped in a tube. *Herbert might freeze the EPF agents he captures to get revenge on the agents for freezing him because in the photo on clubherbert.com it looks like Gary is frozen in the tube. *There will be Herbert and Klutzy costumes. Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob operationb.jpg|Billybob confirming the event. Polo-operationb.jpg|Polo Field talking about Operation: Blackout. Herbertopblack.png|Herbert holding a folder that has the sun crossed out on it. This was seen in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. Herbertopblack2.png|A clear image of the Operation: Blackout script from the Behind The Scenes 2011 video. Clubherbert Desk2-background.jpeg|Herbert's updated computer desk. Operation STOP HIM.png|Herbert asking Gary for help. Blackout!.jpg|Sneak peek from Polo Field. YEEP.jpg|A possible sneak peek of Operation: Blackout of what the Town would look like. Screenshot_1716.png|A sneak peek of the outside of the Coffee Shop. Screenshot_1717.png|A sneak peek of an unknown place. OPERATION BLACKOUT SNEAK PEEK!.jpg|A Sneak Peek of the photon wavelength inverter machine. Herbert possibly uses this to block the Sun. Herbert battle.PNG|Gary's glasses broken showing a reflection of Herbert grabbing Gary. Epf emaşl.png|A secret message in Club Penguin Times issue #367. It says: Agents look into this clubherbert com 'Unexpected'.png|The "unexpected blackout" could be Operation: Blackout. cp116.PNG|The photon wavelength inverter machine Herbert will use to block out the sun. A6p7gURCEAMCMEC.jpg|A Sneak Peek from Spike Hike. Screenshot from 2012-11-06 17:08:10.png|Polo Field and Businesmoose in a destroyed EPF Command Room. Snow forts 2.png|Snow Forts (Notice the castles are bigger). WHOA SNEAK PEEK!.png|Businesmoose putting out the fire. Screenshot_1726.png|A sneak peek of the EPF underground base. Gary captured.png|Herbert's computer desk with a photo of Gary captured. Klutzy Costume.jpg|The Klutzy Costume Herbert Costumr.jpg|The Herbert Costume (Member's Only) OP B Sneeeky Peaky.jpg|A Sneak Peek of one of the Party Rooms from Game On! OP B Sneeeeeeeeky Peaky.jpg|Another Sneak Peek of a Party Room, Also from Game On! Log In Screens The Island is Doomed.png|The first log-in screen. Log in screen OPA.PNG|The second Log In Screen. Herbert Dadadadada.PNG|The second Log In Screen after a few seconds. Log off screens OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The first Log off Screen. In english.png|The second Log off Screen. Homepage OBLogot1.png|Homepage OBLogot2.png|Phrases: 1. ENJOY IT BEFORE I DESTROY IT 2. MWAHAHA 3. YOU WON'T STOP ME! (Note: Sometimes places changes) See Also *Operation: Hibernation *Operation: Spy & Seek *EPF Sources and References SWFs Music *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/125.swf (Battle of Doom (event) 2011 Music) More Soon! (EPF Command Guitar) Billboards *The Island is Doomed *Gear Up/Enjoy It Before I destroy it Others Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Operation: Blackout